


Content

by disunvncia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: + 23 words, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Triple Drabble, ish, not buddie lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia
Summary: Buck didn't want to break the silence, but he's been looking for a time to say this, and right now in this moment he just felt so... comforted. He couldn't be more comfortable with doing this now."Eddie?" Buck asked softly, head turning a few degrees to face him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Content

Sunday night football. It was one of the most content nights of Buck's week. One which was almost always guaranteed. Just him, his best friend, a quiet house, and a couple of beers. Unlike Chimney who likes to throw loud get-together's at his house on game night, Buck and Eddie try to enjoy the silence. As much as they love hanging out with Christopher, it's nice to just be with themselves and bask in the silence. Christopher would have none of that; he found it boring. He called Buck and his dad out for acting, and _being_ , "lame old men". At least he said it lovingly. So Chris spent Sunday nights at his abuela's house, because "she was way cooler".

Buck didn't want to break the silence, but he's been looking for a time to say this, and right now in this moment he just felt so... comforted. He couldn't be more comfortable with doing this now.

"Eddie?" Buck asked softly, head turning a few degrees to face him.

"Hmm." Eddie answered, eyes still trained on the TV ahead of him, clearly just as content as Buck.

And then, "I think i'm in love with Josh."

That gets his attention. 

When Eddie turns his head, Buck looks... fine. Not freaked out, or worried, or panicky. Maybe a little happy.

"Is that okay?"

"What? Y-yeah, of course that's okay." Eddie answers a little bewildered, but really he's just happy too.

Before turning his head back to the game, Buck says, "Okay." so simply you'd think he was responding to, "So, I was thinking Chicken for dinner." 

But Buck _wanted_ simple. And he got it, and he's happy. And Eddie's really proud.

Eddie smiles, huffing a small laugh and then joining his friend in facing the screen again.

Eddie's never met Josh, but he sure hopes he gets to. That way he can thank the man who seems to make his best friend so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out how I hoped it would, but oh well, it's 1am.


End file.
